


As Fluffy as a Wooloo

by PastelRaccoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And not just the Wooloo, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other tags may be added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Just some fluffy, short one shots that I'll add on to whenever I think of something really! I'mplanningon these being 1000 words or less for each one as well; it could be a couple hundred words or over a thousand. Who knows, 'cause I sure don't!Requests and the like are welcomed!Latest: Two Team Yell Grunts follow along behind Marnie just like any other day.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 54
Kudos: 266





	1. Pet the Wooloo

“So, have you ever pet a Wooloo?” Gloria asked as she knelt down in front of the cotton ball-like Pokemon. She took it’s braided wool that was on either side of its face into her hands and playfully wiggled them towards Marnie.

She crossed her arms as she looked down at the innocent looking Pokemon. It gazed back up at her with big, pure eyes and she choked down an uncharacteristic squeal she wanted to let out. She brought a closed fist up to her mouth to clear her throat. Her face was back to its neutral expression before she finally answered the Champion.

“No, I can’t say I ‘ave.”

“Do you wanna?”

Gloria continued to shake the braids towards the almost emotionless trainer until Marnie finally let out a sigh. She knelt down next to her and waited for her to release the sheep from her grasp. She stared intensely into its round eyes before it let out a quiet bleat. Marnie took in a sharp inhale through her nose to contain herself.

She reached out with her hand to finally sink her fingers into its soft wool. Her hand easily disappeared deep into its coat. Warmth surrounded her palm and it felt like she was falling into the softest cloud one could imagine.

Marnie’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stop herself from suddenly leaning forward to bury her face into its side with a slight poof sound. A muffled hum could be heard against the Wooloo that only let out another happy bleat. It bounced a bit in place, but Marnie didn’t mind. She could barely hear Gloria let out a lighthearted laugh past the fluff.

“I’ll take that as you liked petting it?” She let out a second chuckle then moved a bit closer to the other girl. She saw her nod against the Pokemon’s side with a smothered hum. The Champion kept letting out stifled snickers before placing her hand onto the back of Marnie’s head to give her a few pats. “I’ll give you a bit more time then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests/Suggestions for fluff are certainly welcomed! However, please keep in mind that I may or may not do a request/suggestion uwu


	2. Before the Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:_ **   
>  **_If you HAVE NOT completely finished Pokemon Sword/Shield, this one-shot DOES have a spoiler involved! Please consider this your warning!_ **
> 
> A bit of banter between the two before an Exhibition Match.

The stadium roared with cheers when Gloria, the Champion that saved the Galar Region, stepped out onto the pitch. She gave the crowd a large grin and waved as she turned around in a slow circle. As much as some may have enjoyed the limelight, it was still surreal and a bit overwhelming for her. Clearing her throat, she squared her shoulders then addressed the fans in the stands.

“Thank you everyone for attending this exhibition match! I’m extremely excited for today’s battle as I am sure you all are!” Her grin widened before she turned to stretch an arm out towards one of the sides of the arena. “So, enough beating around the bush! I’d love to introduce my good friend and the Dark Type Gym Leader, Marnie!”

Claps and hollers echoed throughout the stadium seats once Marnie appeared from the tunnel that led back to the locker rooms. She looked just a bit uncomfortable as she tucked back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. However, once she approached the new Champion in the center of the pitch, she shot her a tiny, more relaxed smile. A blush faintly showed on Gloria’s cheeks from the gentle gesture that she knew she rarely showed anyone but her.

“Y’know, ya gotta find a better way to introduce me, I think.” Marnie rubbed the back of her neck as she waved to the ecstatic crowd. They only responded with louder cheers.

“Never! You’re special to me and I want all of Galar to know that!”

Marnie’s face lit up a bright red from her sudden, unabashed admission. She crossed her arms tight over her chest when she let out a flustered huff. She turned her head away, but the ghost of a smile danced on her lips. Gloria could tell that despite her huffiness, she was actually really happy.

“Well, if it bothers you that much-”

“No!” She suddenly cut her off and it only made her face burn brighter. “I mean, no. I don’t actually mind it that much…”

Gloria brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she let out a light, musical giggle at her reaction. She soon cleared her throat then rolled her shoulders. She shot her a confident smirk when she pulled out one of her Pokeballs.

“As lovely as it is to talk with you though Marnie, we are here to battle. We can always talk more after, yeah?”

Marnie blinked at her sudden shift in attitude, but she closed her eyes with a single chuckle shaking her shoulders. She reopened them to return her smirk with a small smile that barely quirked up the corners of her mouth.

“Just ‘cause you got me all flustered ‘n such, don’t think it’ll make me go easy on ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of ideas for this compilation all of a sudden, so expect more for this fairly soon!


	3. Toxel Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely wild Toxel takes an interest in Marnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie fawning over cute Pokemon is such a headcanon for me and I'll die on this hill.

Marnie couldn’t remember the last time Gloria invited her to explore the Wild Area with her. Actually, did she ever ask her before now? She honestly had no clue at that point, but she wasn’t going to question it further as she followed along behind the other Trainer towards the next Den. However, as Gloria peered down inside the cave-like hole, she heard a soft, bubbly cry come from the nearby grass.

She whipped around in preparation for a sudden battle with her hand reaching for her Pokeballs. Instead, a small Toxel was slowly crawling from the tall grass towards her. Her shoulders went taut as it made its way towards her until it reached her feet.

With a soft thud, it plopped down onto its rear with a quiet cry. It looked up at her with its heavy lidded eyes and its tongue poking out from its mouth. Both of its small, two-fingered hands reached up towards her and waved back and forth in the air. Unable to stop herself in time, an excited squeak came from the back of her throat as she stared down at the tiny baby Pokemon. Almost immediately, Gloria shot upright and lifted her head out from inside the nearby Den.

“I’m sorry, but what was that sound just now Marnie?”

“I-I dunno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

Marnie could feel her face light up red from embarrassment. She knelt down into the grass to hold her hands out palm side up in front of the creature. It smiled and dropped its hands into hers without another thought. She remembered what her Pokedex said about the Pokemon from forever ago and she could feel the skin of her palms tingling from its secreted poison. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be enough to cause paralysis just yet.

Another, barely stifled sound caught in the back of her throat from its happy grin. She bounced her hands a bit and it batted at her fingers in response. Everything inside of her wanted to scoop it up and take it back home with her. Though she knew if she did that she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Piers. Anytime she did anything even remotely considered "cute," he'd go on and on about it for what felt like days.

Marnie’s expression must have been easier to read than she expected since Gloria suddenly knelt down next to her. She jumped from her unexpected closeness and pulled her hands back on reflex. The Toxel let out a disappointed whine in response. Tears started to well up in the Pokemon’s eyes, ready to start crying, until Gloria reached out to gently pat its head.

“Hey, why don’t you join me lil guy? That way you can see her whenever you’d want!” She gave the Pokemon such a warm smile that it made Marnie’s heart thud. She looked so gentle and kind that she couldn’t help but admire her at the moment.

The Toxel instantly dried its tears and let out another cheerful blub. Her smile widened before she turned to pull out an unused Pokeball from her bag. Without missing a beat, it bumped its forehead into the button and was easily pulled into the ball without a single shake. Gloria let out a soft chuckle and stood up from the grass. She held her free hand out towards the other girl.

“Looks like we got ourselves a new friend, ey?” Gloria’s warm grin widened, making Marnie’s heart thud once again. She took her hand with a flustered nod and pulled herself up off the ground. It wasn’t until Gloria went back to the Den did she realize she caught that Toxel _for her._ The thought made her blush return with a vengeance and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. A smile of her own pulled at the corners of her mouth as she looked back at her with her head stuck back down the hole.

 _‘What a mysterious girl that one is…’_ Marnie thought to herself with a chuckle as she joined her on the opposite side of the Den’s entrance to peer inside. _‘But now I get to see her and Toxel more often… That’s not so bad, really.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, what is sleep honestly? I ask myself as I post this at half past midnight for me ;u;  
> I started this as a break while working on another fic of mine and it just sorta kept going. So here we are!  
> Also, Toxel is a precious baby and I love them.


	4. A Legendary Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria decides to introduce Marnie to Zamazenta.

The fog that was in the Slumbering Weald completely surrounded Marnie and Gloria. It was thick enough that they could barely make out the trees directly in front of them. Despite this, the Champion pushed on ahead like she knew the area like the back of her hand. She would be impressed if it wasn’t for the fact she had never been back this way, let alone Gloria’s hometown of Potswick. All she did know was that she got a call from the other girl telling her she wanted to introduce her to someone.

Eventually, the fog cleared and they entered a small clearing that had a river running along the left side of the path that opened up into a small lake. Trees and other vegetation covered the right side. At the end of it was something akin to an archway that was bathed in sunlight.

Gloria ended up running ahead of her with an ecstatic look on her face. Once she reached the archway, she turned around with a smile. The light that hit her made her practically glow and it matched the cheerful expression she flashed the more reserved girl.

“Are you ready to see them?” She asked. Marnie gave her a confused look that made her brow furrow. She looked around the otherworldly grove, but didn’t see hide nor hair of anyone else. Not even a Pokemon could be heard. She gave a shrug then stuck her hands into her pockets.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

The other girl bounced a bit on her toes before she retrieved a purple Pokeball with a white M emblazoned on it. She raised an eyebrow at the unknown Pokeball until she threw it into the air. With a flash of white light, the Pokemon was released from its ball. It slowly took form to reveal a rather large red and blue canine covered in scars. It didn’t take her long to realize it was the legendary Pokemon Zamazenta.

Startled, Marnie backed up, tripped on a stray tree root, then fell hard onto her butt. She looked up at the imposing creature with wide eyes. Her gaze flicked back and forth between the monster and its grinning trainer next to it. Gloria soon let out a lighthearted laugh.

“You don’t need to look so scared, Marnie. I wanted to introduce you to Zamazenta. They trusted me enough to choose me as their trainer; and I trust you, so I wanted you two to meet.”

 _‘She’s treatin’ this **way** too casual! You’re literally showin’ me one of the Pokemon that had saved Galar!’_ Marnie’s thoughts raced and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She was intimidated, for sure, but if Gloria trusted them, she would too. Although, her heartbeat picked up its tempo as it slowly made its way up to her.

It lowered its head down to sniff at her hair before bumping its nose against her cheek. Her back and shoulders went rigid while it continued to curiously sniff her face. She held her breath when it let out an excited bark, jumping a bit on its front paws. Before she could register what was happening, Zamazenta leaned back in and covered her face with happy licks.

Marnie squirmed under the strangely affectionate gestures and she tried to wiggle her way free from its face. As she tried to escape its excited licks, Gloria couldn’t help but burst out into a giggle fit. She was smiling ear to ear as she wiped away a single tear that threatened to fall.

“I think they like you.” She chuckled again as she stepped up to the large Pokemon. “C’mon, I don’t think she’s used to your kisses like I am.”

She patted the side of its neck to get it to stop, much to Marnie’s relief. It instead took to bumping its head against Gloria’s palm when she scratched between its ears. Marnie pulled the ends of her sleeves over the heels of her palms so she could wipe at the saliva that coated her face.

“Aye, I think they do. But maybe have ‘em ease up a bit next time, ey?” She dragged her sleeve one more time across her cheek. She stood up from the ground, brushed off the dirt that clung to her rear, then returned her attention to the Legendary Pokemon. Even though she wasn’t afraid of it anymore, she was still a bit worried.

She took a deep breath then reached out to gingerly rest her hand against the blue tuft of fur that stuck out of its head and went down part of its back. It was softer than she was expecting and a subtle smile quirked up the corners of her mouth. A quiet howl came from it as she began to pet the mystical beast.

“But I also think they can tell you’re destined for great things, Marnie.” Gloria hummed as she scratched under Zamazenta’s chin. Another, cheerful woof came from them as if they were in agreement. Marnie could feel her face flush slightly and she kept her eyes locked onto the Pokemon in question. It looked up at her and gave a pleased bark.

“Well, if it thinks so, then who am I to deny it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamazenta is a good pup; that is all uwu


	5. Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing at finding the Pokemon they were hunting, Gloria instigates a playful snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the snowy update uwu

Heavy snowflakes drifted down from dull gray clouds just outside of Wyndon on Route Ten. Marnie slowly tiptoed through the grass in hopes of finding a wild Sneasel to add to her growing team of Dark Types. Her trusted Grimmsnarl was following along close behind her since it was able to withstand the cold better than her small Morpeko that was currently tucked away in its Pokeball. Gloria was off in another part of the route in search of a Duraludon. They were rare around there, so she knew they’d be there for a while, no matter what.

Pokemon after Pokemon ran past her, but the elusive Sneasel didn’t seem to want to show itself. Marnie soon stood up straight, ran a hand through her hair, then heaved a sigh that made her shoulders slump forward. A shiver traveled up her spine from a sudden gust of wind and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Despite that, she felt the sharp sting of ice hit the back of her neck. She yelped and whipped around to see Gloria snickering while packing another snowball in her hands.

“Oh, so it’s a fight you want?” Marnie declared as she stepped out from the grass.

“Maybe.” She fired back with a smirk.

A small smile spread across her face as she scooped up a handful of snow herself. She pressed it into a ball and quickly sent it flying through the air. It hit the other girl with a solid thwack to the middle of her chest. Gloria’s smirk eased into more of a grin as snow and ice went flying through the air between the two.

Grimmsnarl watched intently when they darted around the route and behind a large stone. Its head tilted to the side before it let out an excited grunt with a smile of its own. It started to pull together a large amount of snow in its arms until it had a rather large snowball that was practically the size of its torso. Without another word, it marched up behind Gloria.

Marnie froze, stopping mid-throw, to point behind the other trainer. She raised a curious eyebrow at her before turning around to see the menacing Pokemon with its pile of snow above its head. With a pleased cry, it dropped the snow right on top of her. She was easily buried underneath the sheer amount it had gathered. A second or two of silence stretched on until the mass shifted and her head popped out.

Some Snom seemed to have been caught in the process of Grimmsnarl’s attempt at a snowball as one looked around from atop Gloria’s head and another wiggled its way free from the snow pile to look up at her. It wasn’t long until two more appeared, swarming around her face with clear curiosity.

Marnie tried her best to hold down a raucous bout of laughter. She quickly failed, gripping her sides as a large, warm smile formed on her face. Gloria blinked from the sight. It was rare to see her grinning from ear to ear like that and she was glad she was able to see it. She soon joined in on her laughter, thinking how lucky she was to witness such a thing. Man, how jealous Team Yell would be if they knew.  



	6. Just Like Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls share a sweet moment during New Year's fireworks.
> 
> Requested/Suggested by [Kurowaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowaza)!

“C’mon! They’re going to start any minute now!” Gloria’s hand tightened around Marnie’s as she pulled her along into the Battle Tower. The entrance to the building was packed with people trying to find their way up higher to watch said fireworks. Despite that, only the Champion and the owner of the Battle Tower, Leon, was allowed on the absolute highest floor after hours.

She continued to pull her through the crowd towards the elevator doors, shouldering her way through the packed people with mumbled apologies. Her grip tightened around the other girl’s fingers so she wouldn’t lose her in the chaos. Gloria let out a relieved sigh once they finally squeezed their way into the lift.

With every floor, more and more people emptied the elevator so they could find the best places to watch the show. Eventually, they were the only two left in the small box that hummed softly as it climbed ever higher. A quiet ding went off as the doors opened to reveal the vast glass domed room. She knew it was this large to accommodate Dynamax Pokemon, but sometimes the sheer size of it really got to her when it was completely empty or when she wasn’t focused on a battle.

The sound of Marnie clearing her throat snapped her back to reality. She blushed a bit in response and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

“Sorry, sorry! We should get over to the window. We wouldn’t want to miss the fireworks now that we’re here!”

Gloria shifted her grip on her hand, laced their fingers together, then fired a warm smile in her direction. The only sounds around them were the muffled murmurs of the crowds under their feet and the slight echoes of their shoes against the floor. Outside of the window they could see the lights of the town of Wyndon flicking off one after the other in preparation of welcoming in the New Year.

“Y’know, it’s kinda crazy when I think back on this past year.” Gloria suddenly broke the silence while staring out the window.

“What d’ya mean by that?” Marnie asked.

“Well, I participated in the Gym Challenge, became the Champion, met Zamazenta and Zacian, and not to mention _saved the region from destruction._ I’d say that’s pretty crazy.” She chuckled and gave her palm a squeeze before turning her attention to her. A relaxed smile was clear on her face. “But, I also got to meet you.”

In the dim light, she was sure she saw Marnie blushing bright, but she decided not to call her out on it. Instead, she took to raising her other hand up to rest it against her cheek. Sure enough, she could feel her skin burning against her palm. Though she didn’t expect to feel Marnie lean against her hand. The back of her throat began to feel dry. She didn’t even notice nor care that the crowd one floor down was in the middle of the countdown

_“Five!”_

Gloria felt her heart start to pound against her ribs when she brushed her thumb along her cheekbone.

_“Four!”_

The tempo of it kicked into high gear as the sound of it banged against her eardrums.

_“Three!”_

She swallowed hard against the knot that started to form where the dry patch was. She held her breath as she began to lean in.

_“Two!”_

Marnie’s shoulders went rigid when the gap between them gradually became smaller and smaller. That split second of silence felt like it stretched on for eternity. Her heartbeat was practically deafening now.

_“One!”_

Gloria’s lips lightly pressed against Marnie’s in a gentle kiss when the first round of fireworks bloomed in the sky with a deafening boom. Multiple colors of light flickered across the floor through the huge glass dome. Loud cheers downstairs practically shook the building. Yet neither of them really noticed the sounds. She felt Marnie’s grip tighten around her fingers before she finally pressed back into the affectionate gesture. Gloria’s eyes drifted closed to savor the sweet moment.

Red hot sparks danced along her nerves. Her heart was frantic inside her rib cage, refusing to settle on a steady rhythm. A pleasant warmth spread out from her chest until it engulfed her. Her fingers and toes inexplicably tingled. Everything felt so right that she couldn’t stop the ecstatic grin against her mouth. She finally pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together. She sluggishly opened her eyes to lock onto her clear blue ones.

“Happy New Year, Marnie.” Gloria’s voice came out in a hushed whisper so low that even she could barely hear herself past the yelling below and the fireworks above. It seemed like she was able to hear it though as Marnie’s blush deepened to the point she could easily see her scarlet colored cheeks from the brief flashes of light. Sure, they may have missed the start of the fireworks, but Gloria thought that wasn’t so bad. She was with the girl she loved after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion Kurowaza! This ended up being a lot of fun to write and I loved the idea of a soft New Years kiss uwu
> 
> Requests and suggestions are still totally welcome, and I'd love to hear if you have any! c:


	7. Sweet Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Marnie cook some curry while out camping with their Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two requests in this one! I actually had started this before I got these requests; hope that's alright! Thank you [NeoLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoLight) for requesting camping with their Pokemon and expired for campfire snuggles!

The flames of the fire crackled and flickered in the evening light. It cast shadows along the tent and against their Pokemon that were scattered about the camp. Marnie’s Morpeko excitedly ran around with Gloria’s Cinderace. Her Grimmsnarl was sitting down with the other’s Obstagoon. Toxicroak was making various bubbling noises with Toxtricity. Scrafty grouchily argued with Kommo-o off to one side of the camp. Finally, Liepard was curled up around Alcremie atop her Drednaw, all fast asleep.

Marnie herself was kneeling near the fire that had a rather large pot perched atop it. She watched Gloria with a strange curiosity as she laid out a small blanket and began to pull out a surprising amount of berries from her bag. There were several strange ones she could easily pick out among the rest due to their odd shapes. A rather spiky purple one stuck out to her the most since it reminded her a bit of her brother. She carefully shuffled herself over to the edge of the blanket to pluck the strange berry up between her fingers.

“What kinda curry are you thinkin’ about makin’ tonight?” She turned the berry over in her hands, mindful of the spikes, then returned her attention to the other Trainer.

“I was actually going to ask what kind you’d want today. I have a bunch of ingredients stockpiled, so I can make whatever you’d want!” Gloria still had her head down as she continued organizing the fruits, but a relaxed smile was stretched across her face. Marnie paused for a moment while tapping the end of her chin in thought. She placed the purple berry back down onto the cloth with a hum.

“I don’t need anythin’ fancy, but can it be sweet?”

“Sweet? I guess I kinda assumed you’d be more into sour.” Gloria chuckled as she started to put aside several Roseli, Kasib, and Pecha berries.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because you always look so intense and like you have a sour expression. No other reason if I’m gonna be honest.” She brought a hand up to her mouth to try and stifle her giggle with little success. The sound only got a bit louder when Marnie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Sorry, sorry. I’m only teasing.”

Gloria stood with the berries in hand then peered into the slightly bubbling contents of the pot. The base for the curry seemed to be going alright, but she knew she needed to tend to it more once the berries went in. She turned back around to Marnie with a grin.

“Wanna help? I can guarantee that it’ll taste better if you lend a hand.” She asked as she started to pull the stems and leaves from the fruits. Marnie tucked back a stray piece of hair behind her ear then let out a sigh. A soft chuckle shook her shoulders before she stood to shuffle her way up to the pot next to her.

“I’m sure if I told you no you’d still bother me ‘bout it.”

Gloria beamed then hurried back over to her bag that she had laid on the ground. After a moment of digging around, she pulled out two ladles and held one out towards Marnie. She accepted the utensil without another word then returned her attention to the bubbling pot on the campfire.

“Once I throw these in, we gotta keep it moving. Okay?”

Marnie nodded, strangely hanging onto her every word. If what she said before was true, then she’d try her hardest to make it the best curry they’d ever eaten. One by one, each of the bright pink berries were dropped into the curry. Gloria immediately dipped her ladle into the thick slurry and began to stir it before motioning her to do the same.

The smell of the curry became more and more sweet as time went on. It moved in a strangely hypnotic figure eight pattern since they were stirring on opposite sides of the giant cast iron pot. Soon enough, Gloria suddenly stopped her movements and tapped the excess off of her ladle. She tossed in a few extra spices, gave it a quick final stir, then grinned across the bubbling food.

“There’s one final touch we need to do then it’s complete!” She announced before rushing around to Marnie’s side. Without a word, she took her hands in her own and gave them a firm squeeze. “We have to put our heart into finishing it!”

“What? How do we do that?”

“It’s simple! As long as you were trying your best while helping me, then that’s step one. Step two is kinda like making a wish. Are you ready?”

Marnie was still a bit confused, but she nodded nonetheless. She felt her fingers get squeezed one more time before Gloria closed her eyes. She followed suit, feeling a bit silly in doing so, but she was determined. Anything to make it come out great. So she did just that; a silent wish in hopes of making it even tastier.

“Okay, I think it’s ready then!” She released her hold on her hands, much to her disappointment, then gathered up enough dishes to serve herself, Marnie, and all of their Pokemon. Placing a couple fingers between her lips, Gloria whistled to get the attention of all of their Pokemon. They each perked up, one after the other, before excitedly scurrying up to the pot.

Marnie’s Pokemon gathered around the cauldron nearby to patiently wait for their turn. One by one, Gloria gave a plate to each Pokemon by either placing it into their hands or, in the case of Drednaw, Liepard, and soon Morpeko, carefully laid out plates onto the ground. The small rodent Pokemon let out an ecstatic squeak, looking up at their trainer with a grin, then began nibbling at the curry.

“And here’s yours.” She heard Gloria suddenly chime in. She was already holding two plates full of food they made together and one was being offered to her.

“Oh, thanks.” Marnie mumbled a little before taking the dish in her hands. Now that it was closer to her, the sugary scent was stronger than before, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. In fact, it seemed to mix wonderfully with the usual spices that were found in a basic curry. She carefully took a seat near the fire as stars slowly started to light up in the darkening sky.

The sounds of their Pokemon excitedly eating and the crackling of the fire put her at ease. It relaxed her far more than she anticipated and it made the ghost of a smile tug on the corners of her mouth. She was pulled from her thoughts however when Gloria abruptly took a seat next to her. Marnie jumped, not expecting her to be as close as she was while lost in thought, and nearly dropped her dishes.

“Y’know, you should start eating before it gets cold.” She scolded her as she reached over to tap her spoon against the glass of her plate.

Marnie nodded and she could feel her face heat up slightly out of embarrassment from being lost in her own thoughts. She finally scooped up some of the curry onto her own spoon then placed it in her mouth. Almost instantly, a rich sweetness coated her tongue. Hints of spice chased after it, leaving her wide eyed and stunned.

“I-It’s-”

“Amazing, right?” Gloria interrupted with a lighthearted chuckle. She moved herself just a bit closer and, before Marnie had the chance to process what she was doing, gave her a quick peck to her cheek. Her face burned bright from the affectionate gesture as Gloria settled in against her side then laid her head onto her shoulder. “That’s because you helped and put your heart into it.”

Speaking of her heart, Marnie thought it was about to burst free from her chest. She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat before pressing back against the other girl. Before she could talk herself out of it, she planted a kiss of her own to the top of her head. A content hum was given to her in response. They each went back to their meals in a comfortable silence while curled against each other by the fire. Sweet curry and an equally sweet girlfriend. She really couldn’t have asked for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of angst earlier today for a different fandom I'm in, so I needed some fluff to feel better ;u;


	8. Celebrity Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Team Yell Grunts follow along behind Marnie just like any other day.
> 
> Requested/Suggested by [Lemurian_Cutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie)

It was the same as any other day for those two Team Yell Grunts. Follow Marnie around, this time around the city of Hammerlocke, cheer her on from afar, and maybe even snap a few paparazzi shots. They’ve been scolded by Marnie countless times for that last one. Although, it did very little to deter them, much to her frustration.

The male Grunt followed along cheerfully behind the female Team Yell member while humming one of Piers’s tunes. He had a pair of binoculars dangling from around his neck and bumping against his chest while the other held a camera between her hands. As per usual, they were following along behind Marnie some distance away.

The young Gym Leader suddenly stopped and turned on her heel with her fists firmly planted on her hips. A frown tugged on the corners of her lips as the two Grunts tripped to a halt in front of her.

“Alright you lot. You need to leave,” Marnie sighed.

“W-What? Why?” The woman Grunt’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You’ve never outright told us to leave before.” The other Grunt added on, looking a bit hurt by her words.

A second sigh made Marnie’s shoulders droop and she rubbed her forehead with a forefinger and thumb. She pinched the bridge of her nose then locked her gaze onto the two Team Yell members.

“I’m allowed _some_ privacy once in a while you two. Now please, I have to meet someone for something important…” Marnie shooed them away with a small wave of her hand. The two sighed when she turned and walked off, but the female Grunt puffed up a bit once she rounded the corner.

“Let’s go.” She grabbed hold of the other member’s wrist and tugged him along. He blinked at her, stunned.

“B-But didn’t Marnie say to leave her alone? She has somewhere to be…” He stammered over his words as he struggled to keep up with the other’s quick pace.

“And you don’t think I’d wanna know who this is? She doesn’t just go meet random people, so it’s gotta be someone important, right?” She explained without turning her head. “Plus, aren’t you even a little curious yourself?”

“I mean, yeah. But-”

“‘But’ nothin’! You just admitted you were curious!”

He let out a heavy sigh of his own as he continued to follow along behind the more adamant Grunt. It wasn’t long however as she suddenly stuck her arm out to clothesline the male Team member. He let out an _‘oof’_ before she tugged him back behind the corner they just turned. Slowly, she poked her head out from around the building and he followed suit.

There, he could see Marnie impatiently waiting in front of the Battle Cafe with her arms crossed over her chest. He brought the binoculars that were around his neck up to his eyes to get a better look at the situation. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary aside from Marnie checking her Rotom Phone every few seconds.

_‘We’re getting nowhere. She asked us to leave her alone today too.’_ He thought while lowering his hands. That didn’t stop his companion from intently scanning the area in front of her. He shook his head and returned his attention to the Gym Leader. As soon as he did, Marnie seemed to have brightened up and straightened her posture.

“Wait, hold on…” The Grunt quickly raised his binoculars back up to his face. His eyes widened behind the glass. “Is that… The Champion? Since when did they start hanging out outside of matches?”

“Lemme see that!” The other Grunt snatched away the device from his hands to take a look herself. His head jerked down from the strap still around his neck. She fiddled with the dial in the middle to better focus the lenses inside until she got a clear, closer picture. She could easily see Gloria giving Marnie a wide smile and the faintest hint of a blush coating Marnie’s cheeks. The two girls exchanged a few words, causing the Champion to give a slight laugh while covering her mouth, before she reached down to take Marnie’s hand in her own. She lazily laced their fingers together and leaned against the other girl’s side before walking off.

“Oh my God!” The female Grunt cried out, dropping the binoculars so they bumped back into the male Grunt’s chest as she cupped her face. She looked like she was in between letting out an excited scream and crying tears of joy. “Our little Marnie has a girlfriend!”

“You’re kidding!?” He asked, clearly just as excited as the other who only shook her head in response.

“C’mon! We gotta go tell the others! We gotta congratulate her somehow!” She grabbed his wrist yet again and began dragging him off towards a Flying Taxi to head back to Spikemuth. A sly grin pulled on her face as she waved down a Corviknight. “I wonder what Piers will say too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of giving this one a second part, just as a heads-up uwu


End file.
